


相交

by sususky



Series: Typemoon - long time in young [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususky/pseuds/sususky
Summary: 就一辆快散架的车车





	相交

荆轲盯着嬴政的眼睛，嬴政也盯着她。认真的等待着她的答复。  
她在他的眼睛里看到了自己。  
“好啊”荆轲听到自己这么说，“就你刚刚说的那种关系，我们来发展一下。”  
嬴政掏出钱包，“付款了吗？”他问的是荆轲喝的酒。  
“付了”，荆轲把木塞塞回瓶口。  
嬴政点点头，他抽了一张压在酒杯下，站起来，“我开了车。”  
“那就坐你的车”荆轲也站了起来，拎着她开的第二瓶梨子酒。两个人悄无声息的离开了小酒馆，只有几个想泡荆轲或者想撩嬴政的人注意到了。酒保去收拾他俩儿的残局，意外的发现嬴政垫了一张数额最大的钞票，买6杯灰姑娘还绰绰有余的那种。  
荆轲和嬴政出了酒馆，深夏的晚风迎面扑来，和冷气充足的酒馆根本没得比。两个人肩并肩的走在街上。这个时间段，路上的行人开始减少，来泡吧的人倒多了起来。他俩没有闲聊，有些格格不入。  
“我的车停的比较远。”嬴政解开了西装外套的两颗扣子，荆轲扫了一眼，“大热天你还穿西装马甲？”  
“习惯。”嬴政回答道。  
“嗯。”荆轲也不管太多，她现在就是有些开心，嬴政是她喜欢的类型，和喜欢的类型发展一下关系她还是很愿意的，更何况他们发展的关系十分简单粗暴，上就完事了。事后也不会尴尬，顶多就是以后有可以一起喝酒比较聊得来的炮友了。  
他们不知不觉中就走出了这条街，嬴政带着她在他的车前停了下来:“你要不要看一眼车牌？”  
“你挺贴心的。”荆轲瞅了一眼车的品牌和车牌号，车是好车，牌也不差。嬴政已经拉开了副驾驶室的门等着她了，她也不客气的坐进入。  
嬴政绕去驾驶位开车，“谢谢。”他对荆轲说。  
荆轲心里明白他在回复她的那句贴心夸赞，就淡淡的嗯了一声，“去你家还是开房？”  
“我家。”嬴政启动引擎，开车。“你想听歌吗？”  
“都可以。”荆轲回答道，嬴政打开了车内电台，转到了一个轻音乐频道，此时正在播着悠扬的钢琴曲，荆轲听出那首曲子是秘密。  
“喜欢听这种类型？”荆轲挑起话头。  
“还行”嬴政说，“不过最喜欢的是民乐。”  
“调到民乐电台？”  
“上面有碟，你想听的话可以放。”  
荆轲从副驾驶前翻出了几张碟片，最后选了封面看上去正常点的琵琶专辑，她关掉电台，把碟片放进去。  
车内开始放《十面埋伏》，荆轲有点意外，封面正常的碟片上没有写第一首就是《十面埋伏》这么……宽宏的作品，嬴政倒是轻笑一声，“真巧”他说“听到了上次我还没听的地方。”  
荆轲没有应他，她在看窗外的风景。  
车在公路上跑，车窗外路过一家家店铺，几个公园，由亮转暗再由暗转亮。风景是算不上好的，毕竟大多数城市都一个样。荆轲是外地人，没有特别详细了解过这座城市，她会出现在这里就是为了完成任务。  
世界上的人这么多，荆轲一生有缘遇上多少人，又有缘有多少个朋友，有缘不与他们分离？她是一个雇佣兵，是一个雇佣兵里面的刺客；她的大多数好友也是雇佣兵或者与之擦边的人。这一行很危险，所以离别总是在发生。  
她有些后悔答应了，这对他很不负责。  
《十面埋伏》终了，嬴政听到荆轲的声音。  
“是啊，真巧”她的声音不像女孩子，反而有几分少年的清润，“我们有缘”。  
我们有缘在此相见。

当专辑快放完《春江花月夜》的时候，他们终于到了嬴政住的小区，荆轲一路跟着嬴政上了电梯去了顶层。当嬴政开门请荆轲进去的时候，荆轲突然没头没脑的问了一句:“要换鞋吗？”  
最后是嬴政找出一双比较小的男士拖鞋给荆轲穿。  
嬴政率先越界，他抓住了荆轲的手，两个人跌跌撞撞的进了黑暗的卧室。

荆轲躺在床上，一条腿不安分的曲起顶在嬴政的双腿间，碰着他有些硬的性器，她的手也在忙着解开嬴政的衬衣。西装外套和马甲早就被嬴政给脱了，透过薄薄的衬衣，嬴政的好身材也显露出来。他没有燕青那么丰富的肌肉，但线条和竹节似的坚韧好看。  
相比之下，荆轲要比嬴政狼狈得多，她除了套在外边长风衣，就只穿了件青白的露肩连衣裙，连衣裙是紧身的，长风衣已经被嬴政扒了下来，裙子的下摆已经被撩了上去，荆轲小半个肚子都一起露了出来。  
“你的西装穿的真严实”荆轲有点咬牙切齿，她能感受到嬴政的一只手透着她的内裤在恶趣味的抓着她的臀肉，“我怎么就穿了裙子出门呢？”  
“那要不要我让着你点？”黑暗中的嬴政挑挑眉，俯在荆轲耳边低声问到，于此同时，他另一只手已经摸到裙子侧边的拉链，“划拉”一声划开。  
“不－－用－－！”荆轲忍无可忍，也不管还有剩下的扣子没有解开，直接拉开嬴政的上衣。她的手劲很大，一下子就成功了。  
嬴政也不矫情，他直起身把衬衣给脱了，荆轲也坐了起来，两只手摸上了嬴政，从肩到锁骨，从锁骨到胸，从胸到腹肌，最后轻轻打在嬴政耸起来的跨间。  
嬴政就在这时凑上去亲她，两个人唇齿相依。  
嬴政把荆轲的连衣裙拉到了胸上，双手拂过荆轲的美背，解开她的内衣扣子。  
荆轲解开了嬴政的皮带，径直的将手伸进嬴政的裤子，把嬴政的分身掏了出来。  
“啵”接吻结束了，两个人分开的嘴画出一道银丝。  
“你的东西挺大的”荆轲握住嬴政粗大的性器，慢慢的上下撸动。  
“谢谢赞美。”嬴政笑了笑，“不如你先把裙子脱下来？”  
荆轲翻了个白眼，双手离开他的肉棒，任凭嬴政把她的连衣裙和内衣一起脱下来。  
荆轲是典型的小胸，穿什么衣服都好看的那种。现在她将近赤身裸体的面对还穿着西装长裤嬴政上手揉了揉，荆轲的乳房软软的，轻轻握住然后松开还会像果冻一样弹开。嬴政第一次见识到“少女的酥胸”是怎么样的，他伸出手指温柔的戳了戳荆轲左边的乳头，荆轲的乳头也很软，深粉红色的乳头被戳得陷入乳房里面，然后弹了出来。  
荆轲明显被这温柔的对待给爽到了，发出了“哼哼”两声鼻音，她的小穴开始分泌出水，浸湿了内裤。她也不着急，开始用手帮嬴政撸。整根性器都被荆轲很好的照顾到了，她的右手从马眼开始柔和的搓动，绕圈圈似的往下，左手爱抚着卵蛋，一点点一点点的往上。因为长期试用匕首，她的手指上有一层薄茧，这很好的愉悦到了嬴政。  
嬴政又开始捏荆轲的右乳头，力道慢慢的加重，深粉红色的乳头被粗暴的对待，充血变硬，左边的乳房却一整个被揉动，似乎还不够火候一样，嬴政还俯下头，喝奶似的吸起来。两边截然不同的待遇让荆轲欲求不满起来，她“啧”了一声，不轻不重的捏了一下嬴政的性器。  
嬴政的性器很粗很大，荆轲比普通姑娘略大的手都要握不住，现在嬴政停下手上的动作，似笑非笑的抵在荆轲的阴蒂上，隔着一层蕾丝开始抖动，“你很湿。”  
“彼此彼此。”荆轲没好气的应声，她渗出的爱液早已打湿内裤，开始侵湿床单。现在嬴政的行为是想要她更湿一点直到潮吹？她也加大了撸动的力度，争取让自己高潮之前让对方先射出来。  
荆轲的计划想来是不可能了的，从阴蒂传来的快感席卷全身，她哼哼唧唧几声，一把拍开嬴政作乱的手，把自己的内裤给撕了，整个人直接撞在了嬴政的巨根上。  
“嘶！”荆轲的小穴很滑很湿很紧，把嬴政的性器夹住了，巨大贯穿了荆轲的阴道，一下子顶到了底，荆轲幸福的呻吟了一声。接着，她像个女王一样，把嬴政给推倒在床上。  
“你不动我不动。”她眼神恨利，锐不可当。说罢，一整个人就压着嬴政开始上起下坐。  
柔软的穴肉挤压着性器，嬴政被迫整根进入，整根拔出。嬴政舒服的呻吟出声，回应他的是荆轲的娇喘，她不断的上下，把整个人的重量都压在下方，让嬴政狠狠地贯穿自己。  
而嬴政看着荆轲漂亮的脸，和她耳边跳动的银光－－。  
再经历几十个深入拔出后，嬴政握住荆轲的腰，翻转，两人位置调换。他俯在荆轲身上，荆轲漂亮的腿缠上嬴政的腰，他开始了冲击。  
每一次，嬴政狠狠地顶到底又狠狠地拔出，余留一个龟头卡在荆轲的穴口，荆轲更卖力的扭动腰肢，附和对方动作。  
他们两个做起爱来，简直是天作之合。  
终于，荆轲率先进入高潮，她喘息着，某个开关仿佛被打开，已经从身下又喷出了一大堆爱液。嬴政把头埋在荆轲的脖颈间，嗅闻着她发间的清香，努力的一撞－－精液射出，留在荆轲的体内。  
两个人维持着姿势注意了一会，突然之间，荆轲开口道:“你没有带套。”  
嬴政愣了一下:“抱歉”。  
“没事，我在安全期”荆轲手一挥，整个人跳了出去站起来，她站在床边观察了一会，“你有多余的床单吗？我觉得这张不能用了”。  
“有”嬴政坐了起来，摘下眼镜揉了揉眼镜，“你要洗澡吗？”  
荆轲感觉到两腿之间都是她黏糊糊的爱液，点了点头。  
“那你先去洗澡”嬴政伸手开了床头灯，指了指卧室配套的洗手间，“我待会用隔壁的洗，先收拾一下东西。”  
“衣服你先穿我的吧。”嬴政脱下裤子，走到衣柜前翻出一套睡衣，“可能有点大，先凑合着。”  
“吹风筒在里面的第二个抽屉里”他想了想，补充到。  
“嗯”，荆轲点点头。转身去洗澡了。

当嬴政洗完澡出来，看着荆轲坐在没有开灯的客厅里，喝着酒看阳台外的风景。  
“要来一杯吗？”荆轲扭头看身上还冒着热气，头发还在滴着水的嬴政，端起酒问他。  
“好啊，”嬴政走上前，接过那杯梨子酒，坐在荆轲身边。这时候他才注意到荆轲也洗了头，还没吹干，耳坠也被摘下，换成了银钉。  
“怎么不吹头发？”  
“睡前再吹，习惯。”  
“你觉得这酒怎么样？”  
“还可以，挺温和的，就是太甜了。”  
“再甜也甜不过你那杯灰姑娘。”  
“……”  
“……”  
两个人在客厅里聊了很久，聊到酒都喝完，聊到天空开始泛白。  
“我说”嬴政突然开口，“我们现在是什么？”  
“算得上朋友的炮友呗。”荆轲耸耸肩，回答道。


End file.
